Mrs Laufeyson
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Mini-fic de quatre chapitres sur la relation entre Loki et Sigyn, depuis leur rencontre jusqu'à leur fameux mariage.
1. Magicien

**Vieux motard que j'aimais, comme dit mon papa : je réattaque le merveilleux sujet du couple Loki/Sigyn pour mieux me pencher sur leur rencontre et l'évolution de leur relation avant leur mariage.**

**Avec un petit hommage à la Belle au Bois Dormant, qui malgré tout mon amour pour Frozen reste ma princesse préférée.**

**Magicien**

Le jeune prince se promenait dans les faubourgs d'Asgard, préférant les berges des canaux bordés d'arbres aux rues trop métalliques à son goût. Il aimait pourtant les grandes tours dorées de la cité, il éprouvait même une profonde affection pour la façon dont le soleil, reflété sur leurs parois, envoyait ensuite ses rayons chatoyer sur le Bifrost et se refléter dans les eaux du lac avant de cascader loin du monde dans un vacarme étourdissant. Mais ce jour-là, il voulait changer d'air.

Il n'était pas fâché, non. Après tout, Thor s'était excusé, et il avait même eu l'air vraiment triste que Loki ne reste pas jouer avec eux. Mais Loki avait été trop vexé par les piques que Volstagg et Hogun lui avaient lancées ce matin, et en même temps il avait eu honte d'être un boudeur, comme disait Fandral. Mal à l'aise et gêné de l'être, il avait esquivé les tentatives d'apaisement de son frère et avait déclaré que finalement, non, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rester enfermé dans la salle d'escrime et qu'il préférait aller se promener.

Par chance, le beau temps avait légitimé son prétexte.

À mesure qu'il s'éloignait du cœur de la cité, les berges s'aplanissaient et le canal discipliné se muait en un ruisseau aux flots clairs. Loki leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu plein de grâce et en oublia de bouder. Il sourit en repensant que sa mère lui avait promis qu'on ferait préparer son dessert préféré ce soir-là, ferma les yeux en soupirant d'enthousiasme, puis les rouvrit et découvrit une petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond très clair, une robe légère aux longues manches blanches, et elle sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre sur l'autre rive du ruisseau. Loki se demanda ce qu'une gamine comme elle pouvait bien faire toute seule dans la nature.

— Eh, attends ! appela-t-il. Bonjour, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la petite fille qui s'était retournée. Je m'appelle Loki.

— Bonjour Loki, dit la petite fille d'un ton sérieux. Moi je m'appelle ... Oh non, pardon ! Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

— Ah non ?

— Non, ma maman m'a défendu de parler aux inconnus.

— Mais je ne suis pas un inconnu, puisque je viens de te dire mon nom.

La petite fille le regarda d'un air inquiet, perturbée de découvrir qu'il pouvait être plus compliqué que prévu d'appliquer les préceptes de sa mère à la réalité. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières sur ses grands yeux bleus au regard perdu.

— Ça ne fait rien, finit par dire Loki en lui souriant d'un air encourageant. Mais ta maman, tu peux me dire qui c'est ?

— Oui, ma maman c'est Freya.

— Freya ? Tu es la fille de Freya ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

— Oui, ma maman c'est Freya, mais je suis pas sa seule fille, parce qu'il y a aussi mes sœurs, et mes sœurs j'en ai beaucoup, mais en fait c'est pour ça que je suis venue, parce qu'elles se disputaient et elles criaient et moi, ça me rend triste.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles se disputaient ?

— Je sais pas trop, mais je crois que mes sœurs, entre elles, elles ne s'aiment pas beaucoup, mais que comme c'est moi la plus petite, en fait moi elles m'aiment bien, et elles se disputent pour savoir laquelle moi j'aime le plus. Mais moi ça me rend triste parce que je les aime toutes, et c'est pas parce que je dors souvent avec Hnossa que je n'aime pas Syn, et c'est vrai que j'aime bien quand c'est Lofn qui me raconte des histoires, mais il faut pas que Snotra ça la fasse pleurer, parce que Snotra c'est elle qui me fait le mieux sauter dans ses bras, enfin presque, après maman, et puis Nanna elle ne fait pas grand-chose mais je l'aime bien quand même.

La petite fille avait repris son chemin et babillait sans interruption et sans se retourner vers Loki qui la suivait pourtant, amusé et fasciné par cette petite apparition qui évoquait la grande Freya, déesse de la beauté, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une mère comme les autres.

— Si je devine ton prénom, qu'est-ce que tu me donnes en récompense ? lui demanda-t-il.

La petite fille se retourna vers lui et l'observa d'un air étonné.

— Deviner mon prénom ? Mais comment tu ferais ?

— Eh bien ... Je ne devrais pas le dire, mais je suis un magicien. Enfin, j'apprends à en devenir un.

— Oh ! s'exclama la petite en souriant tout à coup. C'est vrai ? Qu'est-ce que tu connais, comme tour ?

— Je te l'ai dit, répondit Loki en s'approchant d'elle, je pense que je peux deviner ton prénom simplement ... Comme ça ! acheva-t-il en remuant vivement les mains devant son visage avec un regard exorbité.

La petite fille sursauta et fit un pas en arrière, mais les mimiques de Loki la faisaient rire.

— Alors ? interrogea-t-elle. Est-ce que tu connais mon prénom, maintenant ?

— Oui, affirma Loki en hochant la tête. Mais je tiens à ma récompense. Qu'est-ce que tu m'offres en échange ?

— Oh, dis ... Je ne sais pas, répondit la gamine qui se mit à tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux tout en contemplant le paysage aux alentours pour chercher l'inspiration. Je peux t'offrir une fleur ?

— Ce n'est pas du jeu, il y en a partout ici, tu n'as qu'à te baisser pour en ramasser, protesta Loki en croisant les bras.

— Un bouquet de fleurs alors ? Un bouquet, c'est plus compliqué.

— Et de quoi j'aurais l'air, en rentrant chez moi les bras pleins de fleurs des champs ? Ah non, merci bien. Si c'est pour que mon frère se moque de moi ! De toute façon les fleurs, c'est pour les filles.

La petite haussa les épaules, l'air renfrogné.

— Ça, c'est bien une remarque idiote de garçon. Les fleurs c'est joli, ça sent bon, ça fait plaisir à tout le monde.

— Tu ne connais rien aux garçons, tu n'as même pas de frère.

— Et toi, tu as une sœur peut-être ?

Loki finit par sourire devant l'air franchement vexé de sa petite victime.

— Non, je n'ai pas cette chance. Pardonne-moi, ce n'était pas gentil de te taquiner. Une fleur, ça me ferait très plaisir ... Sigyn.

— Tu as trouvé ! Tu es vraiment un magicien très fort ! s'enthousiasma Sigyn en oubliant tout soudain d'être fâchée. Attends, je vais te trouver une fleur très jolie, promit-elle en partant explorer la prairie qui s'étendait autour d'eux.

— Je compte sur toi !

Loki posa sa main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler le rire qui naissait sur ses lèvres : comme Sigyn était crédule et drôle ! Il n'avait pas produit le moindre tour de magie, bien entendu, il était seulement bien renseigné sur les grandes lignées d'Asgard. Tout le monde connaissait au moins le nom des filles de Freya et du roi des Nains, Iwaldi : leur naissance avait suffisamment fait jaser les commères ... D'ailleurs Loki n'était pas vraiment un magicien, enfin, pas encore. Mais sa mère avait promis de lui apprendre quelques tours un jour. Il était peut-être temps qu'il la rappelle à sa promesse s'il voulait continuer d'impressionner la petite Sigyn.

Celle-ci revenait justement, tenant fièrement dans sa main un petit crocus blanc à peine éclos.

— Tiens, je vais la cacher pour que ton frère ne dise rien.

Elle se dirigea vers Loki, écarta un pan de sa veste et enfonça la tige de la fleur à l'abri dans un repli de ses vêtements.

— Merci Sigyn. Elle est très jolie.

— Il faut que je rentre, maintenant, ou mes sœurs vont s'inquiéter. Au revoir, Loki ! Est-ce qu'on se reverra bientôt ?

— Tu peux y compter !

Sigyn s'en alla en agitant la main. Loki contempla longuement la tâche de lumière que le soleil projetait sur ses cheveux blonds et sa robe blanche. Puis il caressa en souriant les pétales du petit crocus accroché à sa ceinture.

**Au départ je comptais écrire un OS, mais mon clavier m'a dépassée et ce sera finalement une mini-fic en 4 chapitres que je vous proposerai.**

**A bientôt !**


	2. Démon

**Oui, je sais, on avait dit que j'arrêterais de me lancer sans cesse dans de nouvelles fics avant d'avoir fini les précédentes ... J'espère que mes lecteurs de **_**Huis clos**_** me pardonneront pour l'attente. **

**Dans ce 2****ème**** chapitre, nous aurons une autre allusion à un autre Disney, et un clin d'œil à un certain Apprenti Assassin de Robin Hobb.**

**Merci à tous, chers lecteurs, pour votre première flopée de reviews adorablement encourageantes ! **

**Démon**

Sigyn poussa la porte de la bibliothèque et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle reconnut la silhouette de Loki qui lui tournait le dos, bien installé dans son fauteuil et plongé comme toujours dans la lecture d'un livre gros et lourd qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Sigyn s'approcha de lui en serrant des deux mains le tissu vert de sa robe pour l'empêcher de bruisser. Dans ses cheveux, qui depuis quelques temps viraient à la couleur de l'or, deux rubans roses maintenaient sa coiffure. Elle retenait son souffle.

— Je sais que c'est toi, dit soudain Loki sans se retourner.

— Oh Loki, tu n'es pas drôle ! soupira Sigyn en lâchant sa robe et en venant se tenir devant lui, les bras croisés et l'air déçu. Tu pourrais au moins avoir de temps en temps la gentillesse de me faire croire que j'ai le moindre talent pour la discrétion.

— Mais tu en as, ma chère Sigyn, détrompe-toi ! Seulement moi, je suis encore plus doué pour la détection.

Loki croisa les jambes avec un brillement dans ses yeux verts, et Sigyn ne résista pas à l'envie de lui sourire.

— Très bien, tu l'emportes encore pour cette fois. Mais je te préviens, un jour viendra où je saurai te surprendre !

— Si cela peut te consoler, je peux t'avouer que je n'avais pas grand mérite : il n'y a guère que ma mère et que toi pour avoir l'idée de venir me chercher ici.

— Que lis-tu, à propos ? demanda Sigyn en s'asseyant auprès de lui sur le sol de la bibliothèque.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais avoué à Loki, Sigyn était toujours impressionnée par cette grande salle et par l'immense quantité d'ouvrages et de savoir qui se déployaient sur ses murs. Le goût de la culture et des arts n'était pas l'un des points forts de sa famille et souvent, confrontée au savoir que Loki approfondissait presque chaque jour, Sigyn se sentait d'une ignorance crasse. Malgré ses beaux atours et le rang de sa mère, elle songeait qu'elle ne valait guère mieux qu'une paysanne de Midgard ... Mais la bibliothèque d'Asgard s'ouvrait sur un grand balcon où la lumière et les parfums du dehors entraient à flots, ce qui en faisait malgré tout un lieu des plus plaisants.

— C'est un livre qui porte sur l'histoire de Nidavellir.

— Ah oui ? Est-ce qu'on y parle de mon père ?

— Bien entendu. De ta mère également, d'ailleurs, et de tous les bijoux que les Nains de Nidavellir lui ont forgés. Ce collier par exemple, le Brisingamen ... c'est bien cela ? ajouta-t-il en indiquant du doigt le dessin d'un fabuleux collier fait d'or et d'ambre.

Sigyn étendit la tête vers le livre pour observer l'image.

— Oui, c'est le collier préféré de maman.

— Le livre raconte que c'est un collier magique, fit Loki d'un ton plein de curiosité, et que lorsqu'elle le porte personne ne peut résister à ses charmes, elle peut tout obtenir de n'importe qui !

— Personne ne peut jamais résister aux charmes de ma mère, de toute façon, répliqua Sigyn en se redressant, pleine de fierté.

— Ma foi, c'est vrai, reconnut Loki en souriant. Et tes sœurs, comment vont-elles ?

— Plutôt bien. Nanna va rejoindre les Valkyries.

— Non ?

— Mais si ! Tu es bien le seul à ne pas être encore au courant. Nanna est folle de joie, elle ne parle que de ça à longueur de journée, tu devrais la voir ! soupira Sigyn. C'est assommant.

— Ça ne te fait pas trop de peine ? Tu risques de ne plus beaucoup la voir, les Valkyries sont souvent très engagées.

Sigyn haussa les épaules sans manifester beaucoup d'émotion.

— Ça ne changera pas grand-chose, Nanna a toujours été la plus solitaire d'entre nous. Comme Hnossa régente la maison et que Nanna et elle se détestent, elle disparaît souvent sans nous dire où elle va. De toute façon tu sais, des sœurs, j'en ai tellement ...

— J'ignorais que la situation en était à ce point. Pardonne-moi d'avoir soulevé ce sujet.

— Ce n'est rien ! répondit Sigyn. Qu'elles règlent leurs soucis entre elles, moi je préfère passer du temps avec mon frère.

Loki se mit à rire et referma son livre qu'il posa près de lui.

— Allons Sigyn, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit cent fois ? Je ne suis pas ton frère. Et même, je ne tiens pas du tout à l'être.

— Oh Loki, s'il te plaît ! implora Sigyn en lui adressant un sourire charmant. Ce serait drôle, ça me ferait plaisir ! Toi qui n'a pas de sœur, et moi qui n'ai pas de frère, est-ce que nous n'étions pas faits pour nous retrouver ?

— Peut-être.

— Tu vois bien. Alors, cher frère, parle-moi un peu. Qu'es-tu venu chercher dans Nidavellir aujourd'hui ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'attendais de ce livre autre chose qu'un peu de culture personnelle ? répondit Loki d'un ton innocent.

— Je te connais, tu as toujours une idée derrière la tête.

— Petite curieuse, va, fit Loki en lui donnant une petite tape du doigt sur le nez. Curieuse et maligne, je l'avoue.

Le jeune prince se leva et alla rapidement vérifier que tous les recoins de la bibliothèque étaient bien vides, et que personne ne se trouvait caché sur le balcon ou dans le velours d'un rideau. Puis il revint vers Sigyn en se frottant les mains, les yeux pleins de malice sous les mèches noires de ses cheveux, et s'assit par terre à côté d'elle pour mieux lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

— J'ai entendu dire que mon père, Odin, avait passé une commande aux Nains. Il veut leur demander de forger une nouvelle arme, un marteau prodigieux et plus puissant que tout, fabriqué dans le cœur même d'une étoile ... tu imagines ? Mais attention Sigyn, c'est un secret ! Il ne faut le dire à personne.

— C'est prodigieux ! Mais toi alors, comment le sais-tu ?

Loki partit d'un rire espiègle.

— Tu connais mon don pour découvrir les secrets ! On ne peut rien me cacher.

— Tout de même Loki, je sais bien que tu es malin mais cela, tu n'as pas pu l'apprendre par un heureux hasard. Allez, dis-moi, comment as-tu fait ? insista Sigyn.

— Cela aussi, c'est un secret.

— Je ne dirai pas un mot, c'est promis ! Montre-moi !

Flatté par ses attentions, Loki se releva en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, fit quelques pas en arrière, tourna sur lui-même ... et disparut.

— Loki ! s'écria aussitôt Sigyn.

Le même éclat de rire lui répondit, mais Loki restait invisible.

— Tu es merveilleux ! s'exclama Sigyn en battant des mains. Où es-tu maintenant, je ne t'entends plus ?

Sigyn poussa soudain une exclamation en sentant une boucle de ses cheveux retomber dans son cou : Loki réapparut alors devant elle, auréolé de lumière bleue, et tenant à la main son ruban rose.

— Bravo, tu es un vrai voleur ! l'applaudit Sigyn en reprenant son bien. Mais au fait, j'y suis : c'est toi le petit démon que tout Asgard recherche !

— Moi, un démon ?

— Tout le monde se plaint depuis des semaines parce que des choses n'arrêtent pas de disparaître, je suis sûre que c'est toi qui viens les dérober.

Loki prit un air offusqué et posa la main sur sa poitrine.

— Vraiment Sigyn, tu me crois capable d'une chose pareille ?

— Je te crois capable de tout, Loki.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'accuses donc d'avoir volé ?

— A ce que j'ai compris ce sont des petits riens, des breloques, des choses que les gens remarquent à peine ... Le plus souvent. Parfois des souliers disparaissent, ou bien un oiseau en cage, ou des ciseaux. Lofn est désespérée d'avoir perdu ses petits ciseaux d'or !

— Tu veux parler de ça ? répondit Loki en faisant apparaître l'objet dans un tourbillon de sa main.

— Oh ! J'en étais sûre !

— Est-ce que tu vas me dénoncer ?

— Quelle idée, non, bien sûr. Je vais seulement rendre ses ciseaux à ma sœur. Comme tu as de la chance d'avoir un tel talent, Loki ! Tu es vraiment la personne la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse.

— C'est ma mère qui m'a tout appris, expliqua Loki en rougissant d'orgueil. Moi, je m'efforce seulement d'être un élève aussi appliqué que possible. Eh bien tu as raison, tu as découvert mon secret ! Je chaparde des petits objets pour m'entraîner, comme un exercice – mais il ne faudrait pas le dire à ma mère, elle n'en a aucune idée ! Tu n'es pas trop scandalisée ?

— Pour des broutilles pareilles ? Ce serait stupide de te reprocher d'être si doué ! Tu devrais me connaître mieux que ça. Non, je vais juste recommander à maman de surveiller son collier ... Tu m'as eu l'air d'y porter un intérêt bien singulier, tout à l'heure.

Loki lui fit un clin d'œil. Sigyn le comprenait et proclamait sans honte l'admiration qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Si elle savait l'importance que ses compliments représentaient pour lui ! Quelle fraîcheur ! Sigyn était son rayon de soleil dans l'ombre que le pouvoir d'Odin et la force de Thor faisaient si souvent peser sur lui, sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit alors et Frigga apparut, majestueuse comme à son habitude et parée comme la reine qu'elle était. Loki et Sigyn se relevèrent aussitôt et Sigyn plongea dans une révérence. Frigga lui adressa un sourire aimable mais croisa les mains sans prononcer une parole – Sigyn comprit le message, adressa un dernier regard à Loki et quitta la pièce.

— Bonjour, mère.

— Bonjour, mon chéri. Avec qui étais-tu ?

— C'est la demoiselle Sigyn, la dernière fille de Freya.

— Je pensais bien que je reconnaissais ces yeux-là. C'est donc celle qui est discrète.

— Sans doute, mère.

— Ton père te demande, il souhaite vous parler à Thor et toi. Veux-tu me suivre ?

— Bien sûr.


	3. Enchanteur

**Voici la 3****ème**** partie de cette fic, où les choses commencent à se gâter pour notre couple préféré ... **

**Je vous recommande d'écouter les musiques de **_**Thor : The Dark World**_** pour le début de ce chapitre, parce qu'on a toujours besoin de plus d'Asgard et plus d'epicness dans nos vies ^^ Pour la suite du chapitre, je recommande plutôt **_**Seven Devils**_**.**

Enchanteur

Asgard festoyait en grande pompe pour célébrer la victoire de ses armées sur les légions enflammées de Surtur, le plus terrible ennemi des Neuf Mondes.

Un immense banquet avait été dressé dans la plus grande salle du palais et il semblait que tout le peuple de la cité s'y était rassemblé. Les plus simples soldats côtoyaient leurs divins généraux en échangeant des cris, des embrassades, des vivats. Tous, ivres de la joie d'être vainqueurs et vivants, partageaient le même pain dans une fraternité parfaite. L'hydromel débordait des coupes et des calices, et déjà des chansons s'élevaient pour louer bruyamment la puissance du bras d'Odin.

Au haut bout de la salle, une grande table accueillait les héros du jour : Volstagg le Vaillant, le sinistre Hogun et Fandral le Magnifique, superbe comme toujours dans son incarnation du preux chevalier des légendes. Amora l'Enchanteresse recevait orgueilleusement les éloges qui pleuvaient sur elle, car les tempêtes et les maléfices qu'elle avait déchaînés sur les troupes de Surtur avaient transformé le cours de la bataille. Sif, déesse casquée d'or et vêtue d'acier, plaisantait avec Thor et tous deux se riaient des terribles démons de feu qu'ils venaient d'affronter.

Puis Thor se pencha pour appeler Fandral et le regard de Sif se posa sur Loki. Se tenant discrètement à l'écart du tumulte ambiant, il sirotait son vin avec un très léger sourire. Il semblait apprécier la célébration, mais la fête était pour lui teintée d'une vague amertume car il savait ce que l'on murmurait sur lui. Oh, il avait été très efficace sur le champ de bataille, là-dessus pas de doute, et d'ailleurs de nombreux ennemis s'étaient effondrés sous ses coups pour ne plus se relever. Mais s'était-il bien battu ? Avait-il été noble et valeureux, comme tout prince se devait de l'être ? On chuchotait plutôt que Loki n'avait pas son pareil pour ruser, duper ses adversaires, disparaître sous leurs yeux comme par enchantement et les frapper dans le dos. Et dans tous les sourires, dans tous les éloges qu'on lui adressait, il lisait un secret mépris.

Loki croisa soudain le regard de Sif posé sur lui et leva aimablement sa coupe à son adresse. Sif s'empourpra aussitôt et voulut se détourner, mais la politesse la plus élémentaire la forçait à répondre au salut de Loki. Elle leva sa coupe à son tour en rageant de sentir son cœur s'emballer. Les pires monstres de l'univers, les fauves les plus sanguinaires et les créatures les plus féroces, elle pouvait les affronter sans trembler, mais elle tombait sans force sous le regard de Loki. Les promesses que renfermaient un haussement de sourcils et un sourire en coin lui faisaient perdre toute raison, la gardaient captive d'une douloureuse attente ...

Cependant ce soir-là, Loki n'eut pas le cœur de la tourmenter davantage il se leva et s'éloigna de la grande table. Sif n'était pas celle qu'il cherchait.

A chaque pas, Loki se sentait devenir plus étranger à l'allégresse qui battait son plein. Il se réfugia dans l'ombre des colonnes qui bordaient les deux côtés de la salle et se mit à scruter l'assemblée à la recherche de la seule personne qui saurait l'égayer. Il finit par apercevoir Sigyn assise avec trois de ses sœurs et lui fit signe. Sigyn courut vers lui en lui tendant les bras.

— Loki ! Mon cher Loki, comme je suis heureuse de te voir ! Tu n'as rien, tu n'as pas été blessé ?

— Non Sigyn, comme tu peux le voir je suis parfaitement indemne.

— Quel bonheur ! J'ai été si inquiète tous ces derniers jours, j'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

— Ah mais, ma chère Sigyn, tu devrais mieux que personne savoir que je suis plein de ressources et que je sais toujours faire ce qu'il faut pour me protéger.

— Un mauvais coup est si vite arrivé ... Le sort des combats n'épargne ni les plus braves, ni les plus brillants esprits.

— Certains jugent que mes pouvoirs relèvent plutôt de la lâcheté, avoua Loki en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser trop de mélancolie transparaître dans sa voix.

Sigyn secoua fermement la tête, et une boucle couleur de miel s'échappa de la grosse broche de bronze qui retenait ses cheveux.

— Décidément, la jalousie des sots et des ignorants ne connaît pas de limite ! Qu'importe-t-il que le coup qui frappe nos ennemis soit porté par une main invisible ? Tu es sage d'utiliser tes talents sur le champ de bataille, Loki. Et en ce qui me concerne, je suis ravie de te retrouver sain et sauf, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire lumineux.

Loki prit la main de Sigyn pour y déposer un baiser.

— Tu es toujours si attentionnée, ma chère Sigyn, tu trouves si bien les mots qui me réconfortent ... Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?

— Eh bien puisque tu le demandes, mon cher frère, je voulais te demander un conseil.

— A quel sujet ?

Malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, Sigyn ne réussit pas à cacher la rougeur qui s'empara soudain de ses joues.

— Tu vas me trouver ridicule, ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet à aborder au soir d'une grande bataille comme la vôtre.

— Allons, tu peux tout me dire !

— Alors si tu insistes ... J'ai rencontré quelqu'un et je voulais avoir ton avis à son sujet. Est-ce que tu connais Theoric ?

— Theoric, voyons ... Ce n'est pas l'un des Faucons Rouges, de la garde de mon père ?

— Si, tout justement !

— Que veux-tu savoir sur lui ?

— Tu ne vas pas me croire ... Theoric m'a demandé de l'épouser.

Loki serra plus fort la main de Sigyn dans la sienne.

— L'épouser ? Mais ... Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui. Est-ce que vous vous connaissez ?

— À peine. Lui, semble-t-il, m'a remarquée depuis longtemps mais il m'observait de loin sans oser venir m'aborder. Puis, voilà quelques semaines, nous avons eu l'occasion de faire connaissance et il s'est mis à me faire la cour.

— Eh bien, est-ce que tu l'aimes ce Theoric ? murmura Loki.

— Il est si gentil ! s'exclama Sigyn. Il m'entoure de tant de soins, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle prévenance. J'en viens très facilement à me dire que la vie serait bien douce en la compagnie d'un tel homme. Je dois te l'avouer, Loki ... Je suis troublée. Mais toi, le connais-tu ? Que sais-tu de lui ? Penses-tu qu'il soit sincère ?

— Oui, sans doute, répondit Loki d'une voix sans timbre. Je n'ai que rarement eu affaire à lui, mais tous les Faucons Rouges sont choisis parmi des hommes à la réputation sans tâche.

Sigyn lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

— Oh, merci Loki ! Je n'aurais pas voulu m'engager avec aucun homme sans être certaine qu'il ait ton approbation !

Loki sentait désormais qu'il avait la gorge nouée et lâcha la main de Sigyn. Déjà les yeux bleus de la jeune femme ne le voyaient plus, absorbés dans le rêve et l'anticipation de sa future vie d'épouse. Il se sentit pâlir, il se sentit trembler, il recula contre le mur pour s'en servir comme d'un appui. Que lui arrivait-il ? Que leur arrivait-il ? Ces paroles que Sigyn venait de prononcer, ses mots d'amour pour ce Theoric dont, ce matin encore, l'existence lui était insignifiante ... Que signifiait tout cela ? Allait-elle le quitter, l'abandonner, le priver d'elle-même pour mener la vie sage et fidèle de l'épouse d'un petit soldat ?

— Loki, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien, s'inquiéta Sigyn en voulant poser une main sur son front.

— Sigyn, tu ne ... Non. Non, tu ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu ne peux pas épouser Theoric ! cria-t-il brusquement.

— Comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

Loki agrippa les poignets de Sigyn et l'attira vers lui.

— Tu ne peux pas, Sigyn, voyons ! Pas toi ! Est-ce que tu n'es pas à moi depuis toujours ? Est-ce que tu ne sais pas que je t'aime ?

Frappée de stupeur, Sigyn laissa Loki l'attirer contre lui et la presser contre son corps, passer la main dans ses cheveux et presser ses lèvres contre son front comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

— Loki, souffla-t-elle, tu deviens fou !

— Je t'aime, Sigyn, et je veux t'épouser ! Si tu m'acceptes, je t'offrirai tout ce que tu désires. Tout, je te le jure !

— Mais enfin Loki, c'est impossible ! l'arrêta Sigyn. Tu es un prince d'Asgard, le fils du roi Odin, du Père-de-toutes-choses, et moi je ne suis que la fille bâtarde d'une Vanir et d'un Nain. Je ne suis pas faite pour toi !

— Tu es tout pour moi, ma Sigyn, ma chérie, répondit Loki en haletant. Peu m'importe ce que mon père pourrait protester ! Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi !

Sigyn se libéra de son emprise et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— La seule, vraiment ? Oh allons Loki, pas de fausseté entre nous, je t'en prie. Si je ne suis pas digne d'épouser un prince, j'estime avoir en revanche le droit à un époux fidèle.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'alarma Loki.

— Theoric est un homme droit et respectable, incapable de tromper son épouse. Mais toi ...

— Quoi, moi ? Que t'a-t-on raconté ? Je suis sûr que ce sont tes sœurs qui ...

— Ne me parle pas de mes sœurs ! s'écria Sigyn. Elles ne sont liées à rien de tout ça – ou du moins je l'espère, car je sais bien de quoi tu es capable. Oublies-tu, Loki, que personne dans tout Asgard ne te connaît mieux que moi ? Crois-tu que je ne te vois pas lorsque ton esprit est ailleurs, lorsque tu suis du regard les sorcières et les déesses, lorsqu'elles posent leurs griffes sur toi ? Tu caches bien ton jeu, je te l'accorde ... Mais pas assez bien pour moi.

— Sigyn, je ... bredouilla Loki, pris de court. C'est vrai, je le reconnais, j'ai eu quelques aventures. Mais si tu voulais bien être à moi, je te jure que ... !

— Que tu me serais fidèle ? Allons bon, Loki, Dieu des Mensonges ! Est-ce que tu oserais, là, ce soir, me regarder dans les yeux et me promettre que si je t'épousais, plus jamais tu n'irais visiter le lit d'une autre ?

— Je ...

Loki s'arrêta face au regard sévère de Sigyn, dont jamais les yeux bleus ne lui avaient parus aussi froids. Il aurait voulu tout lui promettre pour qu'elle soit à lui, mais Sigyn n'était pas comme les autres. Sigyn était réelle, précieuse, elle ne méritait pas qu'il lui mente. Serrant les lèvres, Loki força son esprit à convoquer les images de Sif, sa farouche guerrière, du sourire de Lorelei, ou de la voluptueuse Angrboda et des enfants monstrueux qu'elle lui avait portés. Pouvait-il jurer qu'elles ne lui manqueraient jamais, ni toutes les autres ? Pouvait-il faire croire à Sigyn qu'il saurait se contenter d'une seule union ?

Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour, finalement, ne pas lui répondre, suffit à Sigyn.

— Je vois, fit-elle d'un ton sec. Merci pour ton honnêteté.

— Non, Sigyn attends ! l'implora Loki en la retenant par le bras. Ne fais pas ça, ne nous fais pas ça ! Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, faits pour être ensemble, est-ce que tu ne l'as pas toujours dit ? Ne détruis pas tout ce que nous avons, je t'en conjure !

— C'est toi qui nous détruis, Loki ! Toi seul, et en ce moment-même ! Oui, j'ai toujours voulu être comme une sœur pour toi, et comme ton amie la plus proche je suis venue vers toi ce soir, pour avoir ton avis, tes conseils. C'est toi qui fausses tout avec tes discours insensés !

— Insensés ! C'est bien cela que tu penses ? Alors ... Ma Sigyn, à ton tour de dire la vérité. M'as-tu seulement jamais aimé ? Aimé véritablement, réellement, comme je t'aime aujourd'hui ? Réponds !

— Peut-être ... Non ... hésita Sigyn. Je ne sais pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance, Loki.

— C'est la seule chose qui ait de l'importance ! cria Loki, désemparé. Alors c'est cela ? Je m'étais trompé du tout au tout depuis toujours et tu ne m'as jamais aimé ? Si c'est la vérité, Sigyn, alors va, va retrouver ton Theoric et épouse-le. Mais ne me cherche pas à tes côtés le jour de tes noces, ne me cherche plus nulle part. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

— Loki ! hurla Sigyn.

Mais il était déjà parti.

**Merci de continuer à me suivre ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je vais essayer de vous l'envoyer rapidement.**

**J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire. **


	4. Sorcier

**Dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic ! L'heure du mariage a sonné, mais tout n'est pas encore résolu pour Loki et Sigyn ...**

**Sorcier**

Sigyn se tenait débout au centre de sa chambre et restait immobile tandis que ses sœurs s'affairaient autour d'elle.

Très attachée à ses prérogatives d'aînée et de seule héritière légitime, Hnossa donnait ses directives depuis le fauteuil de velours où elle était assise et dont Nanna la Valkyrie se tenait aussi éloignée que possible. Idunn avait confectionné une ceinture en reliant par un fil d'or huit pommes de l'Immortalité – « Une pour chacune de tes sœurs, ma chérie ! » avait-elle expliqué à Sigyn – et la lui nouait autour de la taille. Armée de ses précieux ciseaux d'or, Lofn s'était agenouillée sur un coussin posé au sol et rectifiait l'ourlet de la longue jupe pourpre. Sjofn avait offert à Sigyn de somptueux bracelets qu'elle lui passait au bras en chantonnant une romance à la mode, pendant que Snotra et Syn prenaient du recul pour admirer l'effet général.

— Tu es magnifique, Sigyn ! s'exclama Var, l'avant-dernière de la fratrie. Theoric va être enchanté.

— Il peut bien l'être, remarqua Snotra d'un ton sarcastique. Moi, je trouve que tu es trop bien pour lui, petite sœur, et qu'il ne te mérite pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches ? demanda Idunn.

— Il est d'un ennui ! soupira Snotra. Ces guerriers d'élite sont toujours si nobles que c'en devient lassant.

— Au moins, c'est un honnête homme, jugea Hnossa.

— Et c'est bien la moindre des choses pour notre Sigyn.

À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit et leur mère apparut dans la pièce. Même au milieu de l'essaim de ses superbes filles, la déesse Freya était étourdissante de beauté. Son front était enserré par un bandeau d'or orné d'un large saphir, et les lignes parfaites de son corps étaient drapées d'une soie du même bleu. Une lourde tresse blonde lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds et, à son cou, le Brisingamen projetait ses feux d'ambre.

— Venez, mes filles : la cérémonie va bientôt débuter. Theoric va bientôt venir te chercher, ma Sigyn.

— Bien, mère.

D'un même mouvement, les Freyadottir embrassèrent leur petite sœur et suivirent leur mère hors de la chambre. Sigyn demeura seule. On était sur le point de célébrer ses noces.

Elle avait le cœur brisé.

Loki avait tenu parole et elle ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois depuis leur terrible altercation. Durant tout le temps qu'avaient duré ses fiançailles avec Theoric, elle avait été incapable de retrouver le sombre prince d'Asgard. Il désertait les banquets et les fêtes et n'assistait plus aux célébrations de la cour, elle n'était même pas parvenue à le croiser dans les couloirs de la cité. Les rares personnes à qui elle avait osé demander discrètement de ses nouvelles avaient été bien en peine de lui en donner. Loki semblait avoir purement et simplement disparu d'Asgard ...

Où était-il ? À mesure que les jours avaient passé, la détresse de Sigyn avait grandi. Tout était de sa faute ! Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussé si durement ? Chaque nuit, son esprit torturé lui faisait mille reproches pour sa froideur et son insensibilité. De quel droit avait-elle osé le traiter ainsi ? Loki n'était pas réputé pour sa clémence, peut-être n'allait-il jamais lui pardonner. Peut-être n'allait-elle réellement jamais le revoir, et alors ... Non, c'était impensable ! Une vie sans Loki ? Sans son petit démon, sans son cher enchanteur ? Habiter loin de lui, respirer sans le voir, exister sans l'aimer ... Non, ce n'était pas vivre.

Sigyn s'assit en soupirant à sa coiffeuse et affronta sa propre image, richement vêtue et parée de bijoux. L'absence de Loki pesait si lourdement sur son âme qu'il lui semblait que son cœur était pris dans des chaînes de fer. Au bord des larmes, elle leva les mains et ôta lentement le grand casque d'or rouge qui recouvrait sa tête. Ses cheveux nattés se déroulèrent sur ses épaules et Sigyn les caressa du bout des doigts. Ils étaient devenus noirs comme la nuit. Cela s'était produit au lendemain de la victoire contre Surtur : après avoir toute la nuit baigné son oreiller de ses larmes, Sigyn s'était éveillée pour découvrir cet étonnant prodige, comme si un poison s'était instillé en elle. Elle avait pris peur et n'en avait parlé à personne, prenant l'habitude de dissimuler ses cheveux sous un voile ou un casque ... et pourtant, la vue de cette étrange chevelure noire lui réchauffait parfois le cœur.

Un murmure de plus en plus puissant montait du dehors à mesure que la cour d'Asgard se rassemblait pour assister aux noces. Sigyn redressa les épaules et tâcha de trouver un réconfort dans la pensée que Theoric allait bientôt venir la chercher et qu'elle allait pouvoir s'appuyer sur son bras. La tendre compagnie de Theoric avait été pour elle un précieux réconfort au cours des derniers jours, même si la personnalité de son fiancé la déconcertait parfois. À son grand étonnement, le jeune guerrier timide qui lui avait fait la cour s'était mué en un amant passionné dès qu'elle lui avait accordé sa main. Theoric recherchait sa présence à chaque instant : il l'emmenait en promenade sur les plus belles collines d'Asgard, la couvrait de mots d'amour et de présents, et mettait à profit la moindre occasion pour l'embrasser. Avec quelques clins d'œil, il lui avait même fait comprendre toute l'impatience dans laquelle le jetait la perspective de leur nuit de noces ... Sigyn avait piqué un fard et ri malgré elle.

La compagnie de Theoric pouvait aussi être d'une simplicité surprenante. D'un naturel réservé, Sigyn n'avait eu jusqu'alors que peu d'amis chers et encore moins de soupirants. Les premières appréhensions qu'elle avait pu ressentir à l'idée de passer ses journées aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu de temps n'avaient pourtant pas résisté au plaisir de ses conversations avec Theoric. Ils partageaient tant de choses ! Ils aimaient les mêmes lieux, faisaient les mêmes rêves, et certains sujets les faisaient débattre inlassablement pendant des heures. Sigyn avait parfois l'impression que Theoric pouvait lire dans ses pensées, comme si, inexplicablement, leurs âmes s'étaient déjà connues dans une autre vie. Il prévenait ses moindres désirs et jurait de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse.

Theoric était charmant. Sigyn rajusta ses cheveux et remit son casque rouge. Elle allait le faire, elle allait l'épouser. Elle allait perdre Loki à jamais. La peine, intolérable, lui broyait les entrailles.

Sigyn entendit des coups frappés à la porte et comprit que Theoric était venu pour la chercher. L'heure avait sonné et il était trop tard désormais, trop tard pour reculer. Sigyn alla ouvrir sa porte avec le sentiment d'évoluer dans un rêve : sûrement, ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité. La vie qu'elle s'apprêtait à embrasser ne pouvait pas avoir de sens. Theoric la serra dans ses bras sans remarquer son trouble, puis la prit par la main et l'emmena à sa suite. En l'honneur du Faucon Rouge, Odin lui-même présidait la cérémonie et tout Asgard était venu y assister ... ou presque. Sigyn fouilla longuement la foule du regard avec un dernier espoir, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Loki n'était pas là. Thor était venu pourtant, et avec lui la reine Frigga et le fameux Trio Palatin. Les sœurs de Sigyn l'acclamaient, accompagnées par toutes les Valkyries, tous les Vanir et tous les Æsir qu'elle connaissait ainsi que bien d'autres qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais Loki n'était pas là.

Theoric pressa la main de sa fiancée et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, auquel Sigyn se raccrocha de toute la force de son esprit. Elle se sentait tout ensemble la proie d'un grand bonheur et d'un désespoir complet. Ils s'agenouillèrent côte à côte et Odin proféra les premières paroles sacramentelles de la cérémonie de mariage, mais Sigyn était incapable de les écouter. Eperdue, insensible à tout ce qui n'était pas la main de Theoric serrant la sienne, elle concentra ses efforts sur l'idée fixe de ne pas fondre en larmes.

La cérémonie se déroula calmement. Theoric prononça ses serments d'époux et Sigyn, à son tour, jura de lui appartenir à jamais et de lui être toujours fidèle. Enfin, prenant à témoin l'assemblée plongée dans le recueillement, Odin consacra leur union d'une voix forte :

— Au nom du royaume éternel, je vous déclare mari et femme. Ce que les dieux ont unis, que nul ne le sépare !

C'était fait, c'était terminé. Sigyn parvint à respirer et se tourna vers Theoric pour lui sourire ... mais un phénomène inattendu se produisit soudain. Le visage de Theoric s'effaça brusquement dans un nimbe de lumière bleue, puis réapparut dans le même instant.

Seulement, ce n'était plus Theoric.

Un cri unanime sortit de toutes les gorges.

— Attendez ! Ce n'est pas le noble Theoric ! fit quelqu'un.

— C'est mon maudit demi-frère ! Loki !

Sigyn voulut hurler. Elle était pétrifiée. Frappée d'épouvante, elle resta muette et sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Elle glissa au sol.

Loki ! C'était Loki !

Comment était-ce possible ? Où était Theoric ? À cette question, Sigyn devina aussitôt la terrible réponse. Loki l'avait sans doute assassiné. Elle le connaissait mieux personne, elle le savait capable de tout : il avait tué Theoric et s'était fait passer pour lui. Il l'avait tué pour elle. C'était Loki depuis le début. Les promenades, c'était Loki. Les mots d'amour, c'était Loki. Les baisers fous, c'était Loki. Toutes ces heures précieuses qu'elle avait tant chéries, c'était Loki. Evidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu se montrer si empressé et si tendre à son égard ? Quelle autre compagnie aurait-elle pu apprécier à ce point ? Bien sûr que ç'avait été Loki, et son cœur ne s'y était pas trompé. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Theoric. Loki avait toujours été son fiancé.

Et désormais, ils étaient mariés. Une vague d'un bonheur indicible renversa Sigyn à cette idée, et aussitôt le dégoût d'elle-même la rendit nauséeuse. Comment pouvait-elle se réjouir alors qu'elle avait causé la mort d'un homme, et d'un homme bon et brave comme Theoric ?

La cour d'Asgard s'époumonait, réclamant justice pour Theoric, et Odin bouillait de fureur.

— Loki ! hurla-t-il. Cet affront ne sera pas toléré ! Je déclare ce mariage nul, et tu seras exilé d'Asgard !

Le regard fou mais la voix calme, Loki ne se laissa pas impressionner par son père et se baissa pour tendre la main vers Sigyn.

— Exilez-moi si vous le souhaitez, Père, mais nul ne peut abolir l'ordre sacré qui nous a unis, pas même vous. Sigyn est désormais mon épouse et personne ne peut rien y changer.

En entendant ces mots, Sigyn releva la tête et laissa enfin les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Loki disait vrai – et comme elle en était heureuse ! Qu'il soit un monstre et un criminel, qu'elle-même soit folle de l'aimer malgré tout, tout cela n'y faisait rien : ils étaient unis, il était à elle, elle était à lui. Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Sigyn saisit la main de Loki et se releva en tâchant de retenir le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Pour sauvegarder son honneur et ne pas entacher la mémoire de Theoric, elle se devait de feindre l'indignation.

— Seigneur, dit-elle à Odin, Loki a raison. En vertu des lois d'Asgard Loki et moi sommes mariés, et mon devoir est d'être à jamais pour lui une épouse fidèle.

Odin posa les mains sur ses épaules et la contempla d'un air navré, ignorant Loki qui tenait toujours la main de Sigyn et la dévorait du regard. Pouvait-il connaître ses véritables pensées ? Savait-il quelle fervente reconnaissance elle éprouvait envers ces lois qui l'enchaînaient à lui ? Du bout de son pouce, Sigyn caressa la paume de Loki et sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur les siens.

— Lady Sigyn, votre noblesse est une fierté pour tout Asgard, répondit Odin. Aujourd'hui je vous proclame Déesse de la Fidélité, afin de récompenser la loyauté dont vous faites preuve en cette heure de tourment.

Sigyn s'inclina devant Odin et lui adressa ses remerciements, mais ce nouveau titre lui était bien égal. Elle chérissait bien davantage son autre nom, ce beau nom d'épouse qui venait de devenir le sien.

— Quant à toi Loki, hors d'ici ! poursuivit Odin en rugissant de colère. Tu seras banni d'Asgard jusqu'à ce que tu te sois montré digne d'arpenter à nouveau ses rues ! Et je souhaite seulement qu'à travers ton union avec une épouse aussi noble que Lady Sigyn, tu en viennes enfin à apprendre les vertus qu'en tant que père j'ai échoué à t'inculquer.

Loki considéra son père avec un dédain infini, puis se détourna de lui pour porter la main de Sigyn à ses lèvres.

— Je viendrai te retrouver, promit-il dans un murmure.

— Je t'aime ! souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Les yeux verts de Loki brillèrent de malice.

— Je sais.

Il disparut dans un éclair de lumière bleue.

**Disclaimer : l'essentiel de ce chapitre est directement inspiré des planches du comic de Marvel « The Mighty Thor Annual #14 », de Randall Frenz et Jim Valentino. Sauf la sortie finale de Loki. Et peut-être les sentiments de Sigyn, que j'ai adaptés à ma sauce ^^**

**Woohoo, donc je l'ai fait, je vous ai posté une fic en une semaine ! *fierté***

**(Bon, une petite fic, certes, mais quand même.)**

**Merci à vous de m'avoir suivie dans cette tétralogie Logynienne, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu jusqu'au bout.**

**A bientôt dans **_**Huis Clos**_

**Lily Evans 2004**


End file.
